


Looking to Socialize

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Olympics, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, post-practice, sweaty hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: Yaku realizes his teammate is actually really hot.  The two of them hit the showers together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021





	Looking to Socialize

Yaku leaned back against the back of the folding chair and ran his fingers back through his hair. He didn't expect it to be such a blast from the past to come back to Team Japan. He knew the lineup; he'd been actively watching it since he had been selected, so he knew who to expect when he got off the plane in Tokyo about a month ago.

But that didn't mean that he was ready for all of these personalities again.

He'd known a lot of these people from high school—particularly Bokuto, who'd hung around Kuroo to give him a secondhand headache—and he sort of knew what to expect.

The one person he couldn't get a bead on was... Hinata.

He sat up in the chair, looking toward the court. Hinata retrieved a ball from where it had rolled just outside the painted lines and began to set up to practice a serve. Yaku reached down to get his water bottle from where it was sitting just next to one of the legs of the folding chair.

Talk about a glow-up. He'd liked Hinata in high school, but didn't really get much about him other than that he was quick and he was plucky. Then he graduated, and hadn't really paid attention to him all that much. Not until he reemerged in the professional circuit, and he'd suddenly not been a plucky little high schooler anymore. His face wasn't quite so round and babyish, his body hadn't been quite so stick-figurisih, and though he hadn't gotten much taller—and Lord knows Yaku hadn't gotten any taller himself since high school—he really had seemed to grow into his personality.

And so now, Yaku couldn't keep his eyes off of him as he reached his arm up to make contact with the ball, giving it the power it needed to slam against the court far on the other side of the net. As Hinata followed-through with the serve, he couldn't help but notice the way that Hinata's practice jersey lifted a bit at his waistband, carried by the momentum of his swing. A thin patch of skin at the base of Hinata's stomach visible, for just a moment. And yet Yaku found himself staring a little bit longer than he thought he really meant to.

He pulled his gaze away as he involuntarily crushed down on the water bottle a bit harder than he'd meant to, almost choking himself on the sudden influx of water. He coughed a couple of times, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before looking back up at Hinata.

He was pumping his fist in victory as Atsumu pointed out that he'd gotten the serve totally in.

There was something about him that Yaku found himself just... admiring. Maybe it was his skills, and maybe it was the way that he pushed himself every day to become better. But deep in his gut, right now, Yaku felt like maybe it had a heck of a lot more to do with the little sliver of skin he'd seen when Hinata's shirt had lifted.

He wanted to see what the rest of him looked like under that uniform.

So he waited until after practice. They had a little bit of time before dinner—another team had reserved the court for practice in the late afternoon, and according to their Olympic schedules, they could use this time to meet with Iwaizumi or the coaches, or relax and take a shower, socialize...

Yaku was looking to socialize.

"Hey, Hinata!" he said after practice. His teammate perked up and jogged over, throwing a towel over his shoulder that he'd just retrieved from a bench on the side of the court as he went.

"Oh, hello!" said Hinata as he approached. His face stretched into a wide smile, and Yaku knew that it was just because he was happy to be here. He was *always* smiling like that, it seemed, and it was infectious. Yaku found himself cracking a grin, as well.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I was watching you during practice today, and..." Suddenly, Yaku found himself doubting. It wasn't that Hinata was out of his league or anything—he knew that he was fully capable of getting with Hinata if they both wanted, but this was his teammate. And someone that he was going to have to share the court with tomorrow, and the next day...

"Can you walk and talk?" said Hinata. He gestured to his chest, where his jersey was clinging to his body from the sweat he'd worked up during the practice. He blushed a bit as he continued. "I guess I worked up a sweat today, and I want to get cleaned up." He nodded toward the locker rooms.

"Oh, yeah," said Yaku, turning to walk along with him. He was suddenly happy that Hinata was one of the few people on this team that was short like he was—if this had been any of his taller teammates, it would be a lot harder for him to make eye contact instead of looking at the way that practice jersey clung to his chest. With anyone else, the built-but-lithe pectorals he was trying to avoid eye contact with would have been right at his face level.

"I was saying that your serve was looking really good today," said Yaku. "I'd love to work some more with you in practice in the future. I feel like we haven't gotten much of a chance to, really." He stepped aside to let Sakusa—who had evidently gotten the jump on the post-practice shower and was already clean and dressed—step out of the locker room with a friendly nod.

"Oh, of course!" said Hinata. He held the door behind him for a moment. "You've got the best reflexes on the court, Yaku!" He dropped down, making an imitation of a ready-stance on the court. "You start out, and I think you're here, but then—" He jumped a few feet to the left, almost slipping on the tile floor as he did. "—you're there!"

Yaku gave a polite chuckle, but his mind was more stuck on the idea that Hinata had been watching him, too. He moved forward and took a seat on one of the benches near the row of lockers. "I guess I *do* have quick feet," he said. He laughed. "Got to make up for everyone else's long strides."

"I hear you there," said Hinata, and he had placed the towel down on another one of the benches, and began to pull—or, with the sweat, it was more of a peel—the practice jersey off of his upper body.

Yaku was a little flustered before, when he'd seen that glimpse of Hinata's stomach on the court, but he could feel his heart beating harder now as Hinata struggled to get the jersey all the way off of himself. It was caught just below his collarbones, giving Hinata trouble as he pulled it off of his hands, and his whole chest and stomach was on display. His abs, contracting with effort as he struggled with his shirt, his chest, flexing as he moved his arms up and down, those cuts of muscle that drew Yaku's eyes down from his torso to his waistband...

"Aha!" said Hinata as he finally pulled the jersey off of his head, his hair sticking up a bit as it'd been tousled in the process. This startled Yaku out of his distracted oogling, and he averted his eyes to the side, as if he'd just spent the whole time admiring the tilework of the locker room.

Hinata bent down and started to undo his shoes. "It's a lot of work to stay at the top of the game," said Hinata, "but that's something I know you've always shown. I mean, you're killing it in the Russian league!"

"Oh, thanks!" said Yaku. He rubbed at the back of his head modestly. "I mean, you're right. It's a lot of hard work..."

Hinata placed his shoes to the side and hooked his thumbs in his waistband, dropping his athletic shorts and underwear in one clean movement, placing them in a crumpled pile with his practice jersey. Yaku immediately brought his gaze upward toward Hinata's face, so that he wouldn't think he was trying to stare at his now-exposed dick.

"Yaku," said Hinata, taking the towel from next to him on the bench and throwing it over his shoulder again with a level of casual attitude Yaku didn't think he could even begin to try to recreate on his own. "You've had a long practice, too. You've been working hard." He glanced past Yaku for a moment before looking back to him. "And as far as I can tell, everyone else is taking their showers back at their hotel rooms." He paused again, his grin devilish. "But I'd like it if you'd join me here."

He turned and walked toward the showers, disappearing behind the row of lockers. Yaku looked after him for a moment before letting the full impact of what he’d just invited him to hit him. He scrambled to untie his shoes.

Yaku tugged his own practice jersey and shorts off quickly, leaving them in more or less just a heap atop his sneakers as he moved quickly toward the showers.

Hinata was standing under the one running showerhead, the hot water causing a constant background noise as well as a faint mist of steam that surrounded Hinata's body. Hinata himself leaned back, his shoulders resting against the tile wall of the shower just below the shower head. His hips were thrust forward, so the water splashed down across his chest and down over his lower body. He had his semi-erect cock in his hand, lazily moving his hand back and forth over it. He grinned as he saw Yaku in the doorway, and opened his palm, as if offering his dick to him.

Yaku moved forward, slowly and carefully so as to not slip on the wet tile floor, and when he reached Hinata, he moved in close to him, placing his head under the showerhead's spray, blocking it from Hinata's body. Hinata grinned up at him. "May I?" asked Yaku, moving his hand slowly down Hinata's side, his fingers tracing the lines of the muscles tight under his skin. Hinata nodded. Yaku moved in and planted a kiss against the side of Hinata's neck, sucking softly before kissing again. He felt his own dick jump a bit as it brushed against Hinata's thigh. He was getting harder than he thought he would this soon, but after watching Hinata, checking Hinata out, to be here with him...

He moved himself downward, feeling the hot water pouring over his head and Hinata's body as he kissed at it, placing one last kiss against his collarbone before dropping lower.

He carefully took to his knees, knowing that he didn't want to slip and make a fool of himself. It was the way he handled himself that Hinata had praised, and he still didn't want to prove him wrong. He looked up to Hinata, who was still leaned against the wall, and whose hand still lazily played with his dick. Yaku hesitated for a moment, but then he ran a hand back through his hair, pushing it back from his face, and then moved in closer, taking Hinata's dick gently from his hand and in between his lips.

It was warm, even with the spray of water still drizzling over his face. Hinata's dick was still hardening, and he would be lying if he didn't like the feeling of it getting gradually more turgid in his mouth. He slowly moved his tongue around Hinata's head as he pushed his lips down his cock. The water ran down and threatened to enter the corner of Yaku's mouth as he took Hinata into him, but he tightened his lips a bit around Hinata's shaft and breathed carefully through his nose.

“O-o-o-h,” said Hinata, his voice slightly distorted to Yaku’s ears as the water poured over his mouth and down his body. Yaku took that as encouragement and pulled his head back almost all of the way, cradling Hinata’s head between his lips for a moment before plunging his mouth down toward the base of Hinata’s cock. When Hinata’s dick pushed up against Yaku’s uvula, he almost gagged, but instead he gripped down on Hinata’s thigh, clenching, and swallowed instead, allowing his throat to massage Hinata while he was down his throat.

He could hear some sort of a moan from Hinata above him, and he almost smirked, and would have had there not been a penis in his mouth at the time.

He looked up as he pulled back a bit, blinking rapidly to keep the warm water out of his eyes as he looked up to Hinata’s face. His mouth was open a bit, and he was panting, his toned chest rising and falling as the water traced lines down it toward where Yaku was squatting.

Hinata tilted his head down momentarily, making eye contact with Yaku. Yaku took the opportunity to wink at him—something hard to do with the water splattering down on him—and then twist his tongue across the underside of Hinata’s dick, eliciting another moan.

Yaku decided that now was the time to stop playing around and to get to business. He began to move his mouth up and down Hinata’s cock with a bit more vigor, moving quicker, breathing short little puffs through his nose to keep his airflow going as the water poured down over him.

He got a response from Hinata, too, who put his hand on the back of Yaku’s head to steady him. Hinata’s hand bobbed along with Yaku’s head as he took the length of Hinata’s dick just a bit further, further, bobbing until Hinata pushed with more force than he had before, holding him close as he began to spasm. Yaku pulled his head back a bit, but then plunged his mouth all the way to Hinata’s base just as Hinata began to cum.

Yaku started to withdraw but kept his lips around Hinata as his dick began to twinge, and swallowed what was already partway down his throat. Hinata’s hand pressed at the back of his head, holding Yaku close, but as Yaku moved backward Hinata let him until Yaku had removed Hianta’s dick, which lazed against his face and offered a bit more cum, which dripped down Yaku’s cheek, carried away with the shower water to the drain somewhere in the floor. Yaku grinned a sly grin, looking up at Hinata, who blushed slightly and turned his head to the side.

Yaku rose and raised an eyebrow, wiping at his face with the side of his hand. “What?” he asked. “You aren’t the only one who hones his skills.” He put one hand on the tile wall of the shower behind Hinata and, hesitating only a moment, closed the distance and kissed him, slipping his tongue toward Hinata’s and letting the water wash over both of them. Hinata’s arm went around him almost immediately, his hand starting at the base of his back and moving down over his ass, where it lingered before squeezing. Yaku grinned as he broke away from the kiss, nibbling at Hinata’s lower lip as he did.

“Another time,” said Yaku, stepping back from Hinata, watching how his eyes flitted down his own body—so Yaku wasn’t the only one checking the other out.

“Thanks for that,” said Hinata. “It was…”

“Yeah, I know it was,” said Yaku when Hinata couldn’t come up with the words. “Thanks for letting me.”

He took a step back, took one last look at Hinata, then turned, padding back toward the locker room proper. He grinned, knowing he’d made Hinata absolutely melt in his mouth.

It was only when he reached his discarded clothes, full of confidence and dripping from the shower, that he realized he hadn’t brought a towel into the locker room with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how I was going to like the two of them together but once it started happening I was like... yeah this is fun!! I hope you enjoyed it, too!


End file.
